


I Can't Drive 55

by iwilltry_tocarryon



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/pseuds/iwilltry_tocarryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little Niles drabble, with a sassy Bass mixed in (writing roughly 100 words was so challenging because I wrote way more and had to cut a lot, but it was fun!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Drive 55

“Nora,” Miles’ gaze snapped up to meet her dark brown eyes, widening in surprise, “Nora Clayton? You’re a cop?”

Regaining her composure, she nodded a couple times, “what deductive reasoning skills you have there Miles, I see some things never change.”

Her voice was brisk, cold, but there was a small smile threatening to show itself upon her face as warmth radiated behind her eyes.

“Although I thought you were smarter than this, 55 in a 35?”

“Can’t you let me off with a warning, you know,” he batted his eyes instinctively, “for old times sake and whatnot?”

A deep chuckle emitted from her throat, “if we’re bringing up old times sake, you’re fucked.”

“Are you allowed to say fuck?” Bass quipped from the passenger side.

“I’m the sheriff,” she looked over sternly at Bass, full on smirk spreading across her face, “I can say whatever the fuck I want.”


End file.
